The Stories Of Musica Journey And Ricky
by danparker
Summary: Taking place shortly after my fanfic "The Story Of Helping", these stories centers around two earth ponies, Musica Journey And Ricky. They center around their romantic relationship and many other adventures.
1. The Hobby And Job

The Hobby And Job

Some time after Tirek's rampage throughout Equestria, two earth ponies, named Ricky and Musica Journey are enjoying their visit in Ponyville. "So," said Ricky, "We're on our way to DJ Pon3 and Octavia's home, right?" "Yes," Musica Journey answered, "They're friends of mine. You'll be happy to meet them, Ricky."

"Ok," Ricky replied, "I'll be happy for you." "Thank you," Musica Journey said. Soon, they both arrived at Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3's home. "Wow," said Ricky, "I like what they've done to the place. It's two sided." "Yeah," Musica Journey agreed, "They have their own style."

"Ok," said Ricky, "I'll go with that." "Ricky!" Musica Journey said, "Show some respect." "Sorry," Ricky said. "That's okay, boyfriend," said Musica Journey, "Anyway, let's go meet my friends." "I'm with you, Musica," said Ricky.

In a minute, Musica Journey and Ricky walked towards the house and faced the door. "Go right on ahead," said Musica Journey. "Ok," Ricky replied and he knocked on the door. Then two ponies answered the door. "Well, hello again, Musica Journey!" Octavia Melody said.

"Hi, Octavia and Vinyl," Musica Journey said, "Hello," said Octavia Melody. Then DJ Pon3 told Octavia Melody something. "Oh yeah," Octavia Melody said, "She likes to be called DJ Pon3." "Oh, right," Musica Journey said, "I forgotten that. Sorry DJ." "She says its okay," Octavia Melody said.

"She's not much of a talker," Ricky thought to himself, but never said anything about it. "So, you are dating him?" Octavia Melody asked Musica Journey. "Why yes," Musica Journey answered, "We are." "Yep," Ricky agree, "My girlfriend has helped you out at one point, I hear."

"Oh, yes," Octavia Melody said, "She has. Look what we do with our talent." "Make music," Musica Journey explained, "Sorry, DJ." DJ Pon3 says it's fine. "We'll show you what we go," Octavia Melody said. "Please do," said Ricky and that's what Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 did.

Octavia Melody plays classic music with her cello while DJ Pon3 played techno music. "I've helped them with an unknown genre," Musica Journey said to Ricky. "I see," said Ricky. Both Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 continued playing their music until they have finished with their song.

"That's how it's done," said Octavia Melody. "That is what is done here," said Musica Journey. "Well, thank you very much," said Ricky, "For showing how my girlfriend helped you out on that one day." "Yeah," said Octavia Melody, "We do the best we can to help one another. DJ says so, too."

"Ok," said Ricky, "Musica?" "Oh, we'll be on our way now," said Musica Journey, "Thanks for the demonstration for my boyfriend." "Well, thank you for the company," said Octavia Melody, "It was getting kind of lonely here." "You're welcome," said Musica Journey.

"Well, see you again soon," said Ricky. "Bye!" Octavia Melody said as Ricky and Musica Journey left and continued on their way together. "You've got good friends," Ricky said to Musica Journey. "Why thank you," Musica Journey smiled, "I know."

Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 watch Ricky and Musica Journey leave until they are out of sight. "We should find boyfriends, too, DJ," Octavia Melody said to DJ Pon3. DJ Pon3 agreed.


	2. Ricky's One Minute Disappearance

Ricky's One Minute Disappearance

Later that day, both Ricky and Musica Journey continued to walk together all around Ponyville. "Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 are nice ponies," Ricky said. "Thanks," Musica Journey replied, "We've been friends for some time now." "Yeah," Ricky said. "What's going on?" Musica Journey.

"Well," Ricky answered, trying to think of what to say to his girlfriend. "Please, tell me," Musica Journey said. "Ok, I think I should do something," Ricky said suddenly. "Ricky?" Musica Journey asked, "What is it?" "Well," Ricky said, "You see, I've decided to talk to some-thing."

"Let me guess," Musica Journey said, "It's a draconequss." "Yep," Ricky answered, "You know who." "You're talking about the weird magic one?" Musica Journey asked, "The one who trapped us for a oversized bull to drain our magic away?" "Yep," Ricky answered, "He's the one." "Well," Musica Journey said, "Then go right on ahead."

"Well, thanks," Ricky said and he left. "You may do so," Musica Journey said.

However. "I'm back!" Ricky said. "Wow," Musica Journey said. "What?" Ricky asked. "You were only gone for one minute," Musica Journey said. "Oh," Ricky said, "How on Equestria?"

"He's a draconequss of unstable magic," Musica Journey said, "He can do anything he wants. Logic doesn't matter to him. Actually, time doesn't matter." "You mean he can warp time?" Ricky asked.

"Yes," Musica Journey answered, "He can do that if he wants to." "Oh," said Ricky. "Ricky," Musica Journey said, "I love you, and sometimes, I think you're funny at times. And I'm willing to help you whenever you get confused."

"Oh," Ricky said, "Thanks. I love you, too Musica Journey. I think you're smart and wonderful and talented." "Well," Musica Journey said, grabbing out a book, "You have proven your talent." "A book?" Ricky said. He decided to take a look at it.

"It's me interviewing Discord," Ricky said, "How? Never mind. I know." "Yep," Musica Journey said, "You are a talented pony yourself. I love you." "Thanks," Ricky said, "My feelings goes out for you, too."

"Thanks," Musica Journey said with a smile. And both ponies hugged each other. "Let's go back to Ponyville," Ricky said. "Let's," said Musica Journey and that's what they did.

Nearby, Discord is watching the two from a tree that is far away from the two. "Well, thank you for the interview-ing me," Discord said, "Ricky. It was a blast." Then the tree exploded. "Get it?!" Discord laughed, "A blast! Ha ha ha ha! Ok, in all seriousness, Ricky and Musica Journey. Good luck. And sorry for what I did to you."

Then Discord disappeared. "Hey, I can warp space and time if I want to," Discord said, "Wow, talk about breaking the fourth wall." Then Discord broke a wall. "Get it?" Discord asked, "Breaking the fourth wall?! That is so funny!" Discord continued to laugh at his own jokes. "Davy Jones' locker!" Discord laughed.


	3. A Start Date At Carousel Inn

A Start Date At Carousel Inn

A few days later, the two ponies, Musica Journey and Ricky were still staying in Ponyville together. On one day, they plan on going on a date at a place called Carousel Inn. "Ok," said Ricky, "I have made all of the arrangements for us and today, I promise that it will be special."

"Thanks, Ricky," said Musica Journey, "I am grateful for you. I really mean it." "Oh, thanks," Ricky replied, blushing, "But it's just started."

That's when Discord suddenly showed up. "Davy Jones Locker!" he exclaimed, holding a locker. "Discord," Ricky said sternly, "Enough!" "Please leave us alone," Musica Journey told the draconequss, "We have plans for today." "I see," said Discord, "Then I'll leave you two alone." With that, Discord disappeared.

"That dragon thing sure loves to play a lot," said Musica Journey. "Yep," Ricky agreed, "But now, it's just you and me together." "Right," Musica Journey agreed, "So, what's the schedule for today then? At Carousel Inn?"

"Well," Ricky replied. So, that afternoon, they made their way to Carousel Inn, a kind of a hotel in Ponyville. It's not fancy like most hotels in Canterlot and Manehatten are, but it's good enough even for the Royal Princess Sisters.

"Wow," said Musica Journey, "Nice place they got here." "Usually," Ricky said, "They've have this place arranged for Princess Luna or Princess Celestia. But today, it's just a regular hotel." "I see," said Musica Journey, "It is a lovely little place nonetheless."

"Right," Ricky agreed, "And today, we're going to spend our whole time here together. With a few other ponies here." "That's the plan," Musica Journey agreed, "Now let's have some fun!" "Right!" Musica Journey agreed.

And so, they did. Well, actually, it wasn't Pinkie Pie's party fun, but it was just good enough for them. All they did together was play games , went outside for some time and swim in the hotel pool. After that, they took a short break.

"Thanks for this day," said Musica Journey. "You're welcome," said Ricky. "I'm glad to have met you, Ricky," Musica Journey smiled. "Same here, Musica," said Ricky, "It is a wonderful day for the two of us." "Right," Musica Journey agreed.

"So let us being together now," said Ricky. "Right," said Musica Journey, "But we're not done yet!" "Right," Ricky agreed.


	4. Random Songs, Finish The Day

Random Songs, Finish The Day

Later that day, Musica Journey and Ricky continued to have fun together, still at the hotel that they're staying at. "This is," Musica Journey said, "Well, I don't need to say it." "Me neither," Ricky replied, "And it doesn't involve-"

"Please don't say it," Musica Journey interrupted. "Right," Ricky replied, "Oh well. So let's keep on having fun together." "Right," Musica Journey replied. And they continued playing more games that the Carousel Inn had to offer. "This is so much fun!" Musica Journey exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ricky replied, "You can be sure of that." "It is true," said Musica Joruney. Next, they entered the karaoke room where they sang songs. "Is this popular in Fillydelphia?" Musica Journey asked. "Yeah," Ricky replied, "It is." "If you say so," said Musica Journey.

Together, they both sang songs to many kinds of songs that were being played that day. "Most of these are from Sapphire Shores," said Musica Journey said. "It's lucky that we're both good at music," said Ricky. "Yeah," Musica Journey agreed, "That's who we are." "Right," said Ricky.

And the two sang songs for the rest of the day until they could sing no more. "My throat," Ricky groaned. "Too much," said Musica Journey, who now sounds like a duck. "Let's take it easy," said Ricky. "Smart thinking," Musica Journey agreed.

And by the end of the day, the two earth ponies were really happy that they've spent the whole day together. But they knew that would be leaving tomorrow, as they hadn't officially checked in the hotel. "Well, that was my blunder," Ricky said."

"I know," Musica Journey agreed, "That's okay, Ricky." "We'll think of something tomorrow," Ricky told Musica Journey. "Right," she replied. The two began to settle down for the night.

"Having to clean up after other ponies," a janitor grumbled as he cleaned up for the night. "Never mind it," said Ricky. "And I still don't have a name!" the janitor said out loud. "Ok," said Musica Journey.


	5. Fluttershy's Turn

Fluttershy's Turn

The following day, Ricky and Musica Journey left Carousel Inn and continued on their way. "Well," said Ricky, Lucky we did some songs together." "Right," Musica Journey agreed. Then she noticed something.

"What now?" Ricky asked. "A advertisement for Songbird Serenade," Musica Journey explained. This is true as the poster featured a newcomer to the music business. "We'll think of something," said Ricky, "Now let's go on our way." And they did.

Soon enough, they both came across a familiar Pegasus pony, who is now taking care of some animals. "Well," said Ricky, "There's your friend." "Hey," Musica Journey started to shout, before she changed her tone.

"I mean hey, Fluttershy," Musica Journey said softly. Fluttershy turned to see Muisca Journey. "Hey, Musica Journey," she said, "How's life going for you?" "Better," Musica Journey answered, "After you've defeated Tirek, things have gone back to normal."

"Yes," Fluttershy replied, "They have. Equestria has gone back to normal. I resumed my time with the animals and also, is he your boyfriend?" "Why, yes I am," Ricky replied, "You and your friends were amazing at defeating Tirek. And restored peace."

"Thank you," said Fluttershy. "Well," said Musica Journey, "I'm glad that you're doing fine now." "Thank you, Musica Journey. "Yesterday," Ricky said, "We've done karaoke." "Inspired by what you did," Musica Journey said. "Right," said Fluttershy.

"And we've ran into your not-making-sense friend, too," Ricky said. "Talking about me?" said Discord. Actually, it's just his disembodied head. "Yes," Ricky replied, "Please put yourself back together." And Discord got his body back. "There," said Ricky.

"Now we may go on," said Musica Journey. "Right," said Fluttershy. "So now what do we do?" Discord asked, "Sit around here all day with nothing?" "Well," said Ricky, "There will be something." "Right," Musica Journey added. "We will think of something," said Fluttershy. "And I know I won't be involved in it," said Discord.


End file.
